Friends- after the end
by Friends4lyf
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to our favourite on screen friends? What happens with Ross and Rachel? What happens with Monica chandler and the twins? Sorry about the spelling I'm really bad at it.
1. Intro

Intro.

it was 2 years since Rachel got off the plane and Monica and chandler had moved. Everyone was very happy, Joey had settled down with a very beautiful young lady he met at work. His relationship wasn't like the others this one was serious. They had been together for 1 and 1/2 years and lived on the same street as Monica and chandler. They where expecting there first child within a month or so. Back in the city Ross and Rachel where as madly in love with each other then ever, they both lived in rosses apartment and had become friendly with the new people that lived in Monica's old place. Even though they where close friends with the new couple they still always visited there true friends, there family, every week. Rachel was walking as her very own fashion designer which was going very well and Ross was still working with dinosaurs. Emma was 2 and a bit, she had started pre school and was enjoying that a lot. She was very bright for her age which Ross was very proud of but Rachel on the other hand was concerned that she was turning out too geeky like her farther then popular like her mother.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was the middle of winter and Rachel had just dropped Emma of at pre school. It was Ross and rachels 3 year anniversary and Rachel had special plans for today. She had called in sick for both of them so they could be together the whole day, when she left with Emma she switched ross' alarm off knowing he wouldn't wake.

Rachel was completely right Ross was still asleep in bed, so Rachel put her night-wear on and got back into bed. She started kissing Ross' neck and he awoke pleasantly

"happy anniversary honey" he said

"happy anniversary to you too" Rachel replied with a smile.

Ross lent down for a good morning kiss but Rachel quickly changed that and Ross immediately knew what she wanted. He started stripping her clothes of and biting her lip in a very sexy way which Rachel could not resist. She ripped his shirt of and pulled down his underwear. They both lay there under the covers naked, Rachel's fingers started to wander down to Ross' member where she grabbed hold of it and started jerking at it very gently, she could feel it getting hard so she quickly dove under the covers and wrapped her mouth around it. Sucking feirously he realised into her mouth and Rachel stopped what she was doing and came out of the covers with sticky white stuff over her hands which she had obviously used to wipe it off her face. She wore a cheeky, sexy smile and Ross decided that it was his turn he playfully squeezed her breasts with one hand and used the other hand to create circles just above her womenhood. She knew what he was doing and she knew what he knew. He knew that both of these things at once would make her realise a warm liquid and that it would create a perfect entrence for his fingers to penetrate her. He shimmied to the foot of the bed and sharply threw Rachel's legs apart. He examend Rachel's state and without giving her any warning shot 2 fingers up inside her.

Rachel let out a painful yelp but Ross carried on pulling his fingers in and out of her. She clenched her fists and her muscles tightened on Ross' finger, she relised her liquid into Ross' fingers and he pulled them out slowly. But instead of coming back up out of the covers he started flicking Rachel's clilt with his tongue. He began sucking and kissing which made Rachel reach another one of her climaxes. This time Ross did come up out of the covers on top of Rachel. They started passionately kissing and Ross' member abruptly entered Rachel...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 months after Ross and rachel's wedding anniversary...

evryone was waiting and waiting around the hospital room, hoping for this all to be over. Then joey runs out the maternity ward screaming.

"its a girl. Its a girl."

"Everyone jumped to there feet screaming and excited.

"what have you called her?" Monica asked impatiently

"well we are not 100% sure but we think, jessica. Because this is the only female name i can thinkofthat i havent slept with!"

Everyone smiled thinking of the old joey.

"So can we see her?" Phobe wondererd.

Joey ushered them into the hospital room where his amazing girlfriend Megan was sitting holding the most beautiful baby girl they had ever seen- other then there own children of course. They all smiled as the baby made gurgly noises and stretched her arms towards joey.

"i think she wants her daddy." Megan said holding the bundle of joey towards him.

Joey reached out and grabbed jessica from his lovers arms and cuddled the baby protectivly. everyone smiled including the baby. Mike walked into the room and wrapped his arms around phobe and whispered something into her ear.

"okay. See you later everybody me and mike have some buisness to attend?"

Without much warning Rachel suddenly fainted in the middle of the hospital room. They all turned round and ross ran out the room looking for a docter. A few minutes later he came back with a middle aged doctor and a wheelchair, he gave rachel a injection which made her wake up. She was shaking badly so they gave her a blanket and she was lifted into the wheelchair. Monica and ross went with rachel to the emergancy room whilst the others stayed woth joey jessica and megan.

...

the nurse came in to Rachel's room and gave her some news that nobody was expecting.

"Rachel. Your pregnant."

"What...what...what" ross stuttered.

"shes what." Monica gauped.

"im what" rachel piched in.

Ross and Rachel looked at each other and then smiled. They where having another baby!

"Do you know when the last time you had sex was?" The nurse asked.

"em.. 4 months ago. Well proper sex anyway."

"Well we can give you an ultra scan and if you want we can tell you the gender if it was 4 months ago"

the nurse transported rachels bed to the baby ward. She set up the ultra scan and gave the them the news.

"its going to be a... A boy!"

After a lot of excited talking and whispering the couple went home and monica told the news to the rest of group. There was going to be a new edition to the group...


End file.
